


Something New (Fangs x Kevin x Moose x Male Reader)

by fallingofftheaxis, Inhuman_Shadow



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller/Moose Mason/Male Reader, Fangs Fogarty/Male Reader, Fangs Fogarty/Moose Mason, Kevin Keller/Male Reader, Kevin Keller/Moose Mason, Moose Mason/Male Reader
Kudos: 16





	Something New (Fangs x Kevin x Moose x Male Reader)

You and Fangs have been dating for a while now when you were transferred to Riverdale High where you met Kevin and Moose and started going out on double dates. 

You had discussions in the past with Fangs about being open to a poly relationship so when you both started having feelings for Moose and Kevin it was easy to talk to each other about it

Fangs head was in your lap as you hung out in his trailer when you brought it up to him. 

“Whatcha think Fangs? They’re both very cute…”

“You know I’m game,” he responds. 

Meanwhile Kevin and Moose are having a much more awkward conversation back at Kevin’s. 

“Kevin do you think Fangs and Y/N are like… Into us?” Moose questions. 

“I sure hope so why else would be friends?” Kevin says confused. 

“No I mean like _into_ us,“ Moose reaffirms. 

“Moose what are we five? But maybe?” Kevin shrugs. 

"Are you okay with that?" 

"I know they’re polyamorus and relationships come in all forms so why not,” Kevin replies. 

The next time you guys go on a double date is when you decide to confront them. 

“So there’s something Fangs and I wanted to talk to you about… We like you guys a lot and well… If you’re open to it we’d like to try being more than friends,” you tell them. 

Kevin and moose share a look and you’re afraid you overstepped. 

“No pressure guys,” you add, “and look if this made you uncomfortable we can pretend like it never happened." 

Kevin squeezes Moose’s hand and he nods. 

"I think this is something we’d like to explore,” Kevin says. 

“Great,” Fangs smiles. 

“And we’re not just gonna jump in head first, we’ll take baby steps so everyone can figure out how they feel,” you assure them. 

Moose is still learning to be confident in his sexuality so adjusting to this is more of a struggle for him then it is for Kevin. 

For your first official date you invite them all over to your place for movies and pizza so they can be in a more private and relaxed environment. 

You’re laying on Fangs while Moose is leaning against Kevin with the movie playing. 

You really want it to feel natural so you don’t push, just a nice relaxing night.

The second date you get more physical gestures from them, Kevin kisses Fangs on the cheek and Moose holds your hand. 

Moose eventually falls asleep against you which Kevin teases him about later making him blush.

You decide to go on separate dates to help build your own dynamics as well, the first night Fangs goes out with Kevin and you go out with Moose, the second night you go out with Kevin and Fangs goes out with Moose

The first solo date with moose was at pops figuring a familiar setting would help his nerves.

He was quiet at first but you got him to open up and he was feeling much more comfortable by the end of the date.

You took Kevin to play mini golf so you could do something active but still be able to get to know each other better.

“So Kev… tell me about you,“ you say hitting the green ball with your putter down the course. 

"Well my mom has been deployed in Afghanistan for the last year and it sucks, my dad just got remarried and now i live across the hall from Josie McCoy and my ex boyfriend is in juvie… You know the usual,” he says casually. 

“Wow… that’s a lot…”

“What about you?” he asks. 

“Oh I’m wanted for murder,“ you joke. 

“What?” He says shocked. 

“Kidding,” you tell him. 

Kevin texts Moose and makes sure it’s okay for him to kiss you and that night when you take him home you kiss him goodnight for the first time. 

Later on you and Fangs are in bed talking about how each date went. 

“I think Moose is finally starting to open up,” Fangs says happily. 

“That’s good, Kevin and I kissed,” you smiled. 

“Is he as good of a kisser as he looks,” he grins. 

“Better.”

“Damn,” Fangs says as you put your head on his chest. 

“I wonder what kissing moose is like?”

“He’s like a puppy,“ Fangs chuckles. 

"Did you kiss him?” You ask in surprise. 

“Maybe” he grins “yeah i did." 

"Fangs you sly dog,” you laugh playfully hitting your hand on his shoulder. 

A few weeks later is when your relationship goes to the next level and you end up giving Kevin a handjob in your car

Kevin came hard and was worried about making a mess.

“Trust me this car has seen its share,” you laugh. 

Soon after Moose gave you a blowjob while you were watching a movie at his place

“I’m telling you Fangs those boys are huge and Moose has a very very good mouth,” you smirk.

“I heard you gave Kev a handy in your car,” Fangs 

“And when did you hear that?" 

"While Kevin was giving me one,” he states. 

“That’s my boy,” you smile. 

“So do you think it’s time to bring up trying penetration?” He asks. 

“Maybe… or at least one or two more dates,” you respond. 

“Okay.” Fangs kisses you while palming you through your pants.

“Good thing I’ve got you to take care of me in the mean time… what about sexting?” You ask as you straddle him.

"Take a picture and we’ll find out,” he grins. 

Fangs grabs his phone and snaps a picture of you on top of him still fully clothed and sends it the group chat

_Kevin: “fuck!!”_

_Moose: “damn wish I was there”_

With them being into it you go a step further, taking your shirts off and sending another pic with Fangs hands on your ass.

You unbutton fangs jeans and take a pic with your head at his crotch.

You guys then get a photo of Kevin shirtless followed by a photo Moose grabbing himself through his shorts

It’s an ongoing sexting battle until you and Fangs are naked with pillows on your crotches, Moose is in his boxers and Kevin is commando in his wrestling singlet.

_You: “reveal all at once?”_

_Kevin: 👍_

_Moose: sounds good_

As soon as you send the explicit photo you get the photos of them as well which you and Fangs get off to.

You send one last photo of the aftermath and then one of you and Fangs in the shower.

_“See ya tomorrow boys. ;)”_

The next day at school is when Kevin and Moose both agree they are ready to go further than just a handjob so you and Fangs plan the very special night at your place that weekend.

You make sure your house is well stocked with supplies and food. 

You and Fangs are both more than happy to let Kevin and Moose take the lead and discuss safe words so they feel comfortable. 

Kevin and Moose make out first, you and Fangs watching as they work each other up.

You get behind Kevin and remove his jacket while Fangs is practically drooling.

Kevin pulls away from Moose and kisses you, Fangs beginning to palm himself through his jeans. 

Kevin runs his hand through your hair, Moose watching tentatively as you take Kevin’s shirt off, yours quickly following. 

Moose undoes his jeans and starts touching himself, groaning low and deep. 

You push Kevin onto his back and kiss down his chest making him moan in time with Moose. 

“Why don’t you give Moose a hand Fangs,” you wink at him. 

Fangs kisses Moose and strokes his cock while you make your way down Kevin’s body until you’re tugging his remaining clothes off of him.

Kevin then tugs your pants off and gets smacked in the face by your dick.

“Sorry not sorry Keller,” you chuckle. 

Kevin takes your cock in his mouth and the sight makes Moose cum in minutes. 

“We haven’t even gotten to the best part yet Mason,” you mutter, moaning at the sight of his release in Fangs’ hand. 

Fangs finishes getting undressed and flings his underwear at your face.

“Always a great look for you babe,” he grins. 

You laugh and toss them to the floor telling Kevin to get back on the bed while you grab the condoms and lube.

Fangs takes Moose in his mouth and bobs his head to get him hard again.

You come back and toss the condoms on the bed, shaking the lube. “Who wants to fuck me first?”

Kevin voices interest as long as Fangs is okay with it.

“Sure Kevin. But I get to prep his pretty ass.”

Fangs comes over to you and bends you over, wasting no time letting his tongue find your hole.

You’re moaning as his tongue swipes over your hole and Kevin puts your cock in his mouth. 

Once you’re thoroughly worked up Kevin puts a condom on and gets behind you, easing his cock inside.

“Fuck Kevin!” His thick cock stretches you wide open. 

Kevin bottoms out and stays there, “Damn Y/N… your ass feels amazing.”

He makes a steady rhythm and Fangs starts prepping Moose.

You’re moaning with each thrust, “Oh fuck Kev.” 

Looking over you see Fangs lay on the bed and Moose sit on his face.

“Enjoy him Moose,“ you tell him. 

Moose quickly learns how expertly Fangs can use his tongue and reaches down to stroke Fangs’ cock as he’s bouncing on his face.

“Fuck Kevin… look at our boys. They’re working well together… now pound me.”

Kevin eventually makes you cum, Moose cumming for the second time. 

When Kevin pulls out of you Fangs grabs a condom and has Kevin laying on his back as he fucks him. 

You and Moose cuddle and come down from your highs while watching Fangs fucks Kevin.

“You should ride him Kev,” Moose says.

Kevin rides Fangs until he cums and after he does you jerk Fangs off until he cums too.

You put your mouth on him at the last minute and swallow just like he likes. 

You throw the condoms away, doing a quick clean up before all of you fall onto the bed.

“That was fun right?” You ask already knowing the answer. 


End file.
